


A change of heart.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [44]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Biting, Bondage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Chains, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fights, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Pirates, Red Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Stripping, Tentabulges, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mindfang smut fiction for lesbian readers.  You fall out with Aranea when you discover she has been trying to live up to her idol.  You don't get why Mindfang is so great but then she kidnaps you and convinces you otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A change of heart.

“______, please! I can explain!”  
You are mad as hell at your auspice. How could she even conceive of such a plan? You don’t even know Aranea anymore. Ever since Mindfang surfaced in the bubbles, your lovely book-wormish friend had become more and more obsessed with her alternative self. You don’t see the appeal to be honest. Sure, Mindfang is hot, confident, and kickass but she is also a bitch.

“Save it” you snap “How could you put everyone in danger like that? Who the Hell do you think you are?!”  
“_____, it only happened in an alternative timeline! Everyone is okay!” Aranea tries to grab your arm but you pull away, tears pricking in your eyes. 

“Are you saying that you weren’t planning this now?” you snarled. Aranea shuffled her feet awkwardly. 

“Look, you couldn’t possibly understand. I just want to 8e someone else. Someone great. Not someone looking in from the outside anymore.” she sighed before catching her mistake.

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE ON THE OUTSIDE?!” you snap, “YOU REALLY ARE A PIECE OF WORK.” And with that, you turn and run with her calling your name. You don’t look back, the tears of betrayal flowing down your cheeks. You run for what seems like ages but is really only a few minutes. Bending over to catch your breath you realize you have made it all the way to the beach. Perhaps you could go and see Kurloz or Cronus. Maybe Feferi is around somewhere. Before you can decide who to see you pass out asleep.

You wake up to find yourself in a ship’s cabin. You appear to be on a human style captain’s bunk. You rub your eyes trying to piece together what brought you here. Aranea. It must be her. She must have put you to sleep. You try to get up to leave only to find your arms in shackles that are chained to the wall. 

“ARANEA! LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” you growl, about to completely lose your shit when a door swings open.

“Oh my, the rainbow 8lood alien is awake. I shall cower in fear at her aggressive tones.” snarls a voice. Standing in the doorway is Mindfang. She looks like Aranea only much more glamorous. Her skin tight outfit shows off her curves impressively. She leans in the doorframe with a smile on her face as she gives you a look which makes you shift slightly.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?!” you snap, “Let me go!”

“You are in no position my dear to tell me what to do.” she laughs. She walks over to you, the sound of her boots hitting the wooden floor making a satisfying noise. “I 8rought you here 8ecause I was tired of hearing you 8eing such a 8itch to my alternative self.”

“I’m the bitch?!” you choked out “I am not the one getting people killed and also how dare you kidnap me! What are you going to do? Torture me? Kill me? Good luck with that. You know I’ll just come back her right?”

“I have no intention of staining my 8eautiful ship with your freak 8lood” she smirks sitting by you and grabbing your face with her soft hand. “You know… you are quite lovely. Not compared to myself 8ut you are most pleasing. If we were 8ack on Alternia, you would fetch a high reward. That’s if I was willing to part with you.”

“Then what do you want with me?” you ask realizing your gaze has wandered to her ample cleavage. She moves in closer to you and runs a hand through your hair. The smell of musk and jasmine is intoxicating. She runs a thumb across your bottom lip. 

“I won’t harm you. Not unless you 8egin to 8ore me or piss me off. Consider this an act of mercy.” She purrs, “You wanted to know what was so great about me? Let me show you.” She captures your lips softly. Her mouth tastes of sea salt and vanilla. You know you should struggle. Bite her and tell her to get fucked so why are you not doing so? She pulls away.

“I think I am going to enjoy my new toy. Time to claim you.” She pushed you back further down on the bunk and begins to strip achingly slowly, undoing each little tie and buckle with no trouble as she keeps her eyes fix on yours. You want to look away and hide the blush in your cheeks but Gog she is so beautiful. So completely flawless. She smiles at you to let you know she is aware she has won. Completely naked save for a pair of boots, she leans over your heated body and begins to rip your clothes off impatiently. 

“Hey! I need those!” you complain but she just laughs.

“I don’t think so. I think you look much 8etter naked.” she smirks as she starts licking and nipping at your breasts. You whimper as she chuckles, continuing to tease and torment you. Her fingers swirl around your entrance as you pull at your restraints, desperately wanting to touch her back. You have never been so turned on in your life. She makes her way down your stomach before diving down between your legs. Her cold tongue teases you before entering. You can’t believe what is happening but boy you certainly don’t want her to stop. 

The shame you feel over allowing this bitch to kidnap you and use you as her personal sex toy is washed away by the acrobatic skill of her mouth making you pant and wail. Your first orgasm sends you over the edge but she doesn’t stop. She cleans up every drop and continues to abuse your clit for the next hit. Your body is shaking, sweat is pouring off you as you cum a second time but she is still going. Where the fuck is she getting her energy from? You scream so loud but she only speeds up and gets rougher, making you cry out. 

Finally, she gets up and you see her bulge is dripping. She moves up and straddles your upper body and pushes her tentacock past your lips. “Payment due now my lovely.” She pants thrusting into your mouth as she grips the headboard. The salty but sweet fluid gush down your throat as she calls your name and commands you to suck harder and swallow more like the little whore you are. She growls as she cums down your throat, clawing at the wall. In exhaustion, you pass out asleep.

You wake up back on the beach. You appear to be dressed in some beautiful new clothes included a sapphire necklace feeling confused and tired. Gifts from your new lover it appears. You look around but can’t see Mindfang anywhere. Maybe you should go home. As you walk back to your hive, you decide to give Aranea a pester in the morning. She deserves a break. After all, Mindfang isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Next week - Cronus and Male reader.


End file.
